Little help?
by Whatsinaname1997
Summary: Daryl/OC - PWP - Short, one off. (No spoilers, not-specific to timeline) How does one take out their sexual frustrations in the middle of the ZA?
1. Helping hand

"In here." I grabbed the door of the tractor trailer and climbed inside. Daryl was hot on my heels. We were only just ahead of a small herd and needed to find a hiding place, fast.

Daryl's eyes swept the inside of the sleeper cabin. "We stay low. Away from tha windows."

I nodded, ducking down and peering out the window towards the woods we'd come from. The herd would be on the highway soon. I saw a walker clear the woods, followed by another. "They're here." I whispered.

"C'mon." He tugged me into the dark shadows of the sleeper cabin, behind the curtain that hid the bunk from view.

"How many do you think are out there?" I wondered aloud.

"Don't matter." Daryl wrapped his steely arm around my waist and pulled me down onto the bunk beside him. His horton coming to rest over my hip, locked and ready for any walkers that got inside the cabin. "We stay quiet 'til they pass."

I lay my head down and clutched my knife to my chest. I could hear them outside now, moaning and shuffling, occasionally bumping against the tractor. I closed my eyes and shuddered. Somewhere in the distance thunder rumbled.

"s'okay. Don't think they know we're here." Daryl's voice was low.

"How can you tell?"

"We're not bein' swarmed."

"Good point." I sighed and settled into the bunk, eyes closed, listening to the sounds outside. I relaxed as the warmth of Daryl's body chased the cold out of my bones. It had been a long day and I was bone tired.

At some point, I must have fallen asleep. "Quit squirmin'!" Daryl hissed, making my eyes snap open.

"What?" It took me a moment to realize where I was.

"Quit goddamn movin'!"

It was the strain in his voice that clued me in. I could feel his hardness pressed against me. "Oh." I said lamely. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."

"Fuck that." Daryl climbed over me and peered out the window next to the cot.

"See anything?" I could hear a steady rain on the roof of the cab, but nothing that sounded like walker.

"Naw. Haven't heard anythin' in awhile." He stuck his head out the curtains to look through the front windshield. "We're clear. Raining hard, we stay 'til it stops."

I nodded. "Thank God."

He shot me an odd look.

"I meant…" I sighed. "The herd. I'm glad they're gone."

Daryl nodded and set the Horton down. By the way he was moving I could tell he was uncomfortable.

I sat up on the bunk. "You want to rest while I take watch?"

Daryl absent-mindedly pushed his belt a little lower on his hips and winced. "Naw. I got it."

I flicked my eyes to his hard-on. "Do you want me to help you with that?" It was my fault anyways, well, sort of.

"What!?" He blinked.

"Well." I looked down at my hands in my lap. "It's been a long time for me too. Since we're here for a little while anyways, we could make the best of it."

He bit his thumb. "Serious?"

I pulled the tie out of my hair and combed my fingers through the end. It had been a very, very long time for me. I didn't usually take up with people lightly, but the world was different now. "Yeah." I nodded. "If it's okay with you."

He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, his eyes searching my face for the truth. "Ain't got no condoms." He sighed.

"I'm not.." I stumbled for the words. "I haven't slept with anyone since…" Since I watched my husband die in the early days. I left that out. "I'm healthy."

"S'not what I'm worried 'bout."

"Oh." My shoulders dropped. "No, I can't get pregnant."

His eyebrows knitted into a frown. "You sure 'bout that?"

"Yeah, I uh, tried before… Had lots of fertility drugs 'n stuff. Nothing worked." I remembered the disappointment that had brought on our family. It was a curse then but now, it seemed like a blessing. "I'm barren."

He nodded.

"So…" I looked up at him through my lashes. "Do you want me to help you with that or what?"

He looked uncertain. I never pegged him for the skittish type, but it was clear to me that I'd need to take the lead. I reached across the narrow space and placed my hands on his hips. I curved my fingers into his belt and pulled him closer to me. Keeping my eyes on his face, I started to undo his buckle.

He stared down at me and bit his thumb, but didn't stop me.

I took that as a yes.

With nimble fingers I moved on to the button of his pants and quickly released his cock from the confines of his pants. He hadn't been wearing underwear. I ran a gentle finger up his length, causing him to curse.

I stood up from the cot and shrugged off my own clothing. I could feel his eyes on me. When I turned back to take off his shirt his hands caught mine then. "No."

I blushed furiously. "Oh. I'm sorry." I said, turning away and trying to chase off the feeling of rejection.

"Naw, I…" He stammered, taking a deep breath. " Just wanna keep the shirt is all."

I gave a sigh of relief and turned back to him. He was blushing, his eyes looking everywhere but at me. I reached forward and took his hands in mine. "It's okay to look, Daryl."

His face reddened further and his eyes remained averted.

I placed one of his hands on my hip, the other I moved to cover my breast. "It's also okay to touch." I said, gliding my hands up his arms and savoring the feel of his muscles under the shirt. I'd long admired those sculpted arms.

His hand squeezed my breast tentatively, his eyes flicking down with wonder. I could see him testing the weight of it in his palm. His other hand moved cautiously to my backside, smoothing over the curve of it.

"Mmm" I said appreciatively. "That's nice."

His eyes flicked back to mine, I could see the wheels of his mind turning.

I reached my arms around him, pressing against him and squeezing his backside firmly in both hands. I breathed in the maleness of him.

God, it had been far too long since I'd lain with a man. I'd nearly forgotten.

I stepped backwards to the cot, pulling Daryl down on top of me and spreading my legs for him. He leaned over me hesitantly.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Not thinkin'." He muttered, before leaning down to take a nipple in delicately his mouth.

I moaned and arched my hips up into him, lacing my fingers into his hair. Encouraged, his suckling became stronger and his touch firmer. His hands roamed up and down my body, touching my skin like some ancient, delicate tapestry.

I felt worshipped.

He slid into me, stilling when I moaned as he stretched me. "It's okay." I said, breathless.

"You sure?" His voice was strangled. I knew he couldn't stop even if I asked, but he'd try.

I nodded. "Go for it."

Daryl started thrusting, slowly at first, but his pace soon increased. I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him in deeper and savoring the fullness of him inside me. My hands crept up under his shirt so that I could run my fingers over chest. I let my thumbs run over his nipples.

His body shuddered with release and he collapsed onto my breast. His now sweaty body covering me, our legs tangled together. His ear was pressed to my chest and I could feel his hot breath on my nipple. I drew absent-minded circles on his back with my fingers, content to enjoy the weight of his body on mine.

Once he caught his breath, Daryl pushed himself up on his elbows. I could still feel his cock inside me. "Sorry." He said, rolling off me to sit on the edge of the bunk at my feet.

"Don't apologize." I rolled onto my side, the air suddenly very cold against my naked skin. "It was nice. Thank you."

He shrugged and tugged on his pants with his back to me. "Rain's slowing down." He grabbed my shirt off the floor and, without looking at me, handed it back with an outstretched arm. "We'll be goin' soon."

I sat up and retrieved my shirt from him, slipping it on. "If we leave now, we'll make it back before dark."

Daryl pulled aside the curtain and I resisted the urge to cover myself up. There was no-one out here to see me, aside from Daryl and that ship had already sailed.

He sat in the passenger side seat of the truck and rifled through the glove compartment. His hand came out with a half-pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Meet ya outside." Crossbow drawn, he exited the truck, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Returning the favour

A week later I awoke in the morning from a very vivid dream. Before I could find my release, sunlight dragged me out of sleep. I found myself spending the day thoroughly frustrated. All I wanted was a quiet corner out of sight where I could finish what the dream had started.

I didn't find it until evening when I volunteered for first watch. Armed with a rifle, I took up my perch on the hood of a pickup truck outside the farm house we holed up in.

It nearly killed me to wait until I was sure everyone was asleep. Satisfied that everyone was out, I unbuttoned my jeans, leaning back on the hood, and slid my hand inside to touch myself. A soft moan escaped my lips and. I opened my thighs widely, seeking release from the day-long frustration.

"Want help?"

Daryl's voice startled me. Snapping my legs closed, I hastily withdrew my hand and hoped that my t-shirt would hide my unbuttoned fly from his view. I scanned the darkness around me, but didn't see him.

"Daryl?" It was all I could think of saying.

"Here."

I saw him then, in the shadows of a tree to my right. I hoped the darkness hid the deep blush that crept across my face. I was pretty sure he'd seen everything. "You startled me." My voice came out a little strangled. I cleared my throat before continuing. "I though you were inside with the others."

His face was shadowed. I saw his shoulders shrug. "D'ya want help 'er not?"

"Help?"

"Like ya helped me."

It took me a moment to understand what he was offering. "Oh." It didn't take me long to decide.

I needed this. I Wanted it.

If Daryl was offering, I wasn't going to turn him down. "God yes." I said with a sigh.

I felt like prey when he came out of the shadows, stalking towards me. A shiver travelled down my spine. He halted in front of me placing one hand on my cheek, brushing my hair out of my face. His other hand set the Horton on the hood beside me.

His eyes searched my face, seeking confirmation. I nodded slightly.

That was what he needed. His hand grabbed my hair and pulled me to him. He kissed me like a man starving for air.

This was different from the Daryl I'd seen in the Tractor trailer weeks ago. He wasn't tentative anymore.

His hands roamed down to my hips and tugged me down off the hood of the truck. I reached my arms into the space between us and undid his fly. His cock sprung into my hand.

"Shit." Daryl cursed and pushed me back against the car hood. He bent down to rip my jeans off my hips. On his way back up, he paused to nibble on a nipple through my shirt.

I squealed.

"Shh!" He ordered, sticking a finger into my slit. Satisfied that I was wet, his hands reached down to grab my ass and sit me on the fender or the truck. My legs opened for him and he slid inside me, making me gasp. He placed a hand over my mouth. "Quiet!"

I nodded and he took his hand away, slipping it under my shirt to grasp my breast. He gave me a look that showed he was surprised at my lack of bra. I didn't bother explaining, I was too preoccupied with his hard length inside me.

I reached my arms around the back of his neck, my hands clenched on his shoulders as his hips began to thrust. Each push pressed my back into the grill of the truck, I was sure to have bruise there in the morning.

Right now, I didn't much care.

One of his arms was possessively wrapped around my lower back. His wiry muscles trapping me to him. With his other hand he squeezed my breast, occasionally flicking a calloused thumb over my nipple.

I climaxed quickly with a moan.

Daryl stilled, his voice tight. "You ok?"

"Yes." My voice was strangled. "Oh God yes. Don't stop." I leaned into his shoulder to muffle the sounds coming out of me as he resumed. I thought I heard him chuckle softly into my neck as his scratchy chin rubbed against my neck.

His body tightened in release and his weight fell onto me, pressing me into the grill of the truck. My own body still shuddering with aftershocks of my own orgasm.

We slid down onto the ground, Daryl still holding me tightly. I lay on top of him with my head on his chest. With my cheek I could feel his heart thundering away. We lay there in the moonlight until we caught our breaths.

"Better?" Daryl asked as I rolled off him to lay on the cold ground.

I sighed, the day long tension released. "Yes. Thank you."

"Good."

We lay still, side by side, staring up at the starry sky until the heat of sex was swept from our skin by a gust of wind. I stood first to retrieve my jeans and tug them on. When I looked back, Daryl was sitting with his back to the truck, his knees up and his arms outstretched on them. He was watching me through his bangs.

"Go in. I got this." He said.

"You sure?" I didn't want to shirk my responsibility, but it felt a bit like jello. I wanted nothing more than to find my bed.

"Yeah."

"Ok." I headed to the house, halting on the front step to look back at Daryl. He was on his feet next to the truck with his back to me. "Daryl?"

He didn't turn around. "What?"

"Thanks. I..." I looked down at me feet. " I needed that."

When I looked back at him, he was scratching the top of his head with one hand. "Anytime."

I turned to go inside, but paused with my hand on the doorknob. "Anytime?"

Silence at first, then a quiet. "Yeah."

I looked over my shoulder. "Might just take you up on that."

He was perched on the hood on the truck, the crossbow lay across one knee. "Better." He said quietly.

Smiling, I opened the door and left Daryl to his watch.


End file.
